The Maverick Uprising
by Albedo238
Summary: After having his adventures in Ylisse and Angel Land getting its own Outrealm Gate, a dimensional flux occurs that Palutena has Pit enter to find out what could be causing it, which lands the angel in the Mega Man X world where he will join the Maverick Hunters in taking down the Mavericks, and protecting something far greater than one could imagine. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Taking place over the futuristic town of Abel City, we see what appears to be a dimensional rift open in the sky. Just then, coming out of the rift appears to be Pit as he flies out of it using his newfound flying powers that he got from the deceased Dark Pit, who sacrificed himself to destroy Grima back when Pit was fighting alongside the Shepherds in Ylisse.

As Pit flies over the city, he looks around at it, and says, "This must be the dimension that was causing the flux in the Outrealm Gate. Dunno' what here could cause it, but man... this city sure looks wicked hi-tech, just like something out of those science fiction novels. Anyway, better not lolly around all day. I got a little detective work to do."

And with that, Pit continues to fly, searching for whatever it is he's looking for.

Just then, he sees below him on the highest bridge what appears to be a red-haired girl Reploid in bright pink, white and black armoring running from what appear to be four, large, Reploid men in dark green and grey armoring.

"What the heck is that all about?" asks Pit. "Well, whatever it could be, I'm not one to let a girl be in danger or anything. Nothing like a battle to break the ice with this world."

After that, Pit flies towards the girl Reploid with the intent to save her from the supposed marauders.

* * *

Meanwhile, we're taken back to the chase as the girl comes to a dead end as the bridge ends suddenly, forcing the girl Reploid to come to a abrupt halt. Having a look of fear on her face, she looks back behind her to see the male Reploids have caught up to her.

"Heh!" says one of the male Reploids. "Looks like you're running out of places to run, Dr. Lanster!"

"Please, leave me alone!" says the girl Reploid, answering to the name the male Reploid called her by. "My research wasn't meant to help potential Mavericks like you!"

"Who said we were Mavericks?" says another male Reploid after all four of them laugh. "We just know about your research, and a certain someone just wants you silenced. Nothing personal, doctor. It's just merely our job, though I do have to admit, I will take a certain pleasure in going about it."

"Thought it wasn't personal." says Dr. Lanster. "At any rate, my research is only meant to help. How could you dislike that?"

"Because of WHO you intend to help, and our boss doesn't like that very much." says another male Reploid. "Now, let's get to the part where we dispose of you AND your research?"

Just as the four male Reploids close in on Dr. Lanster, they all then suddenly hear Pit go, "Hold it, all of you!" We then see Pit land right in front of Dr. Lanster with him facing the four men, which he then follows up with, "Shame you all! Attacking a helpless and defenseless girl! I guess you four didn't get enough spankings back then, huh? Too bad since I'm about to bring some much harsher discipline on you if you don't back off and run away right now!"

Despite what Pit said, all of the Reploids, including Dr. Lanster, give Pit odd looks.

"What the heck kind of Reploid are you?" asks one of the Reploid marauders, to which Pit says, "Reploid? What's a Reploid? If that's what you're calling me, then I'm afraid you're mistaken. I am an angel from the land of Angel Land, and my name is Pit! I'm Captain of Palutena's Army and personal servant of the Goddess of Light, Palutena herself! Now, I'll say it once more but I won't repeat myself again! Leave the girl alone, or face the wrath of an angel! Believe me, you don't want to experience THAT kind of wrath!"

"An angel?" asks Dr. Lanster under her breath, and one of the marauders goes, "An angel, eh? So, you're just a meatbag with wings, I take it. Very brave of you to face four powerful Reploids like us, especially since we are new generation Reploids, so you better scurry on back to where ever it is you said you came from before you get hurt, Mr. Angel."

"Man, what do evil people like you guys always have to lack brains?" asks a perturbed Pit out loud. "I swear, some of you wouldn't know how to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich, much less run from a battle that you know you won't be able to win."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" yell the four Reploid marauders as they look extremely pissed with the angel. Just then, the marauder in front yells, "GET HIM! SILENCE THAT LITTLE WINGED PUNK FOR GOOD!"

"Like I said in a different way, you're a bunch of morons." says Pit as he takes a weapon gem, which he then takes in his right hand, and the gem becomes his Bomber Arm as it equips itself to him. "Stand back, miss." says Pit to Dr. Lanster. "This is about to get real messy."

"Be careful." says the doctor, to which Pit replies, "Don't worry, I think this fight is already won."

As the marauders make a mad dash for him, Pit rushes up and uppercuts the first marauder with in the chin with his Bomber Arm so hard, the Reploid gets sent flying high into the sky. The sight of this causes the marauders to freeze with surprise and fear at just how strong Pit is, even if he is using a weapon. Even Dr. Lanster is surprised, albeit rather pleasantly as she smiles about what she just saw.

Pit looks in the direction the first marauder flew, then back at the others and says, "Next?"

Though the three of them are obviously afraid, one of the marauders says with a tone of anger, "We can take him at the same time! There's three of us left and only one of him! Plus, he's a half-pint! How will he be able to fight us at the same time?"

"Wow, that's pathetic." says Pit. "I'm a half-pint, and yet, you need to gang up to just show me who's boss? I can't decide whether I should cry for you three, or laugh at you."

The three attempt to dogpile Pit, who then uses a quick motion of his Bomber Arm, and smacks all three away with a single backhand, sending the flying quite far away.

Just then, hearing something fall from the sky, Pit looks up to see the marauder he sent flying upward is coming back down for a landing, right on top of Pit. Reacting to this, Pit raises his Bomber Arm, and the marauder lands on the end of the weapon, back first, though the marauder is out cold, unable to give out a shriek of pain. Despite the marauder being bigger and heavier than him, Pit holds up without any problems before throwing him to the ground rather hard as the thud he gives is quite loud.

"Phew." says Pit with a smile. "And that's that."

He then turns his Bomber Arm back into a gem, which he then puts up in his satchel before turning to face Dr. Lanster, who then says to with a smile, "You're safe, now! Those airheads won't bother you ever again!"

Giving a big smile, Dr. Lanster runs up to give Pit a big hug as she says, "Thank you so much! I don't know what I would do if hadn't shown up to save me from those awful Reploids!"

Pit blushes brightly, and he says, "Eh, just doing what an angel needs to do for the people."

"Still..." says the doctor with her facing changing to a grim look. "...whoever sent those four after me could send more, and while I'm am grateful for your help, little angel, I don't know if I could leave it all up to you to defend me from such attacks all the time while I try to get my discovery out to world."

"I guess you got a point there." says Pit. "So... what can we do to keep you safe for good?"

"Well, I already know a solution to that." says Dr. Lanster. "I need to get to the Maverick Hunters. They can probably protect me very well, and you won't have to do so much work in the end."

"Sounds like a plan." says Pit. "But one problem remains. Where are these Maverick Hunters? How do we find them?"

"Don't worry." says Dr. Lanster. "I know the way. However, you might need to protect me for a little longer so we'll be able to make it. I could give a call to them, but I can't risk the fact that my calls could be intercepted, seeing as someone is out to get me. So, I'm afraid we'll just have to go it the long way."

"Or we could just take to the skies." says Pit. "I am an angel, and while I may not look it, I do have the muscle to carry you over long distances. What do you say? Care for me to give you a lift?"

Looking a bit nervous, Dr. Lanster says, "I... well... I suppose... that couldn't hurt."

"Then hold on to me tight and don't let go." says Pit. "As soon as you see where these Maverick Hunters are located, let me know, and I'll get you there in a cinch!"

"Uh, okay." says Dr. Lanster before Pit flies up to her, and she holds on tight before Pit takes off with her into the sky.

To Be Continued in Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Taking place in a very dark lit room that seems to be some type of hi-tech lab from the looks of everything, we see the figure of a Reploid standing before a holographic computer.

"Very interesting." says the Reploid. "It seems my making a tear in space-time has invited over a visitor. And said visitor saved the target I wanted to annihilate. How peculiar."

Just then, a giant Reploid in heavy-looking armoring of silver, steel blue and white, and his unique-looking head-part covering his mouth comes up behind the other Reploid.

"So, it seems that unit failed to destroy the doctor." says the giant Reploid. "Quite something to say, because I thought the plan that we gave them was foolproof."

"So did I." says the other Reploid. "Funny thing is that the one who saved her was not a Reploid. Makes me wonder what other types of strong beings from other worlds could be out there."

"Well, no matter how many are other there, milord." says the giant Reploid. "I believe you have what it takes to overcome them all. And if not right now, you will find it eventually."

"And find it, I shall." says the other Reploid. "Of course, the only real problem is that our new friend is taking Dr. Lanster to the Maverick Hunters for protection. That will make it hard to get to her. But, that shall be a problem to be easily remidied very soon as I will have them taken out of the picture."

"Yes." says the giant Reploid. "Their services to this world will no longer be of use, anymore. Evolution must take its natural course in this world."

"Well-spoken like a true believer, Zardun." says the other Reploid. "At any rate, prepare the next plan. It's time to reveal ourselves to the world."

"Of course." says Zardun with a bow. "What about you, milord?"

The other Reploid says, "I have business elsewhere that I will tend to shortly. After all, dealing with politicians is one of my MANY specialties."

"Right." says Zardun. "I shall get everything ready."

And with that, Zardun walks back in the direction he came from.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pit continues to fly over Abel City while holding onto Dr. Lanster. Pit says, "So, how much closer are we to these Maverick Hunters?"

Dr. Lanster, looking around, sees the Maverick Hunter HQ and gets a smile on her face as she says upon pointing to it, "There it is! We made it!"

"Ah, so they're in that building?" asks Pit.

"Yes." says Dr. Lanster. "That's the Maverick Hunter Headquarters. Let's hurry over there."

"On it!" says Pit as he flies at a brisk enough pace to speed the good doctor to the large building.

Pit then brings over Dr. Lanster to the entrance to the Maverick Hunter HQ. Upon landing, Pit lets go of Dr. Lanster, who then says, "Thank you much, Pit. Hopefully, I will have full protection here."

"Yeah, well... all in a days work for an angel." says Pit. "So, shall we head inside?"

"What? You're staying with me?" asks Dr. Lanster, to which Pit replies, "Well, sure, why not? I'm new to this world, so I may as well stick around to see what to do next."

"I suppose that does make sense." says Dr. Lanster. "All right, let's head on in."

And with that, both Pit and Dr. Lanster walk inside the building.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of the HQ, we see X and Zero walking the hallways together while talking.

"It's been already 2 years, and Axl still has yet to wake up from the blow he recieved from Lumine." says X. "I wonder when he'll wake up?"

"No telling." says Zero. "The Lifesavers said his condition baffles even them, not knowing what could cause such a thing to happen."

"I suppose it would." replies X. "I just hope it's nothing too severe, but we may find out here before too long."

"We'll see." says Zero. "Of course, not having Axl around has made our fights with the Mavericks a lot harder. Then again, when is it ever easy?"

"Well, it doesn't matter." says X. "We have a duty to uphold, so I plan to see it through, whether Axl is around or not."

Zero gives a small laugh, then says, "Starting to sound more like me every day, X."

"Really?" says X as he gives a look of surprise to Zero.

"Yeah, you are." says Zero. "Just... don't change too much, okay, X?"

X just gives a smile to Zero before looking away, then he says, "Yeah, I'll try not to."

Just then, both X and Zero see Alia walking towards them. As she draws closer, Alia says, "X, Zero, how is Axl doing?"

To this, X replies while shaking his head with a grim expression, "Still nothing. No one knows what's causing Axl to remain comatose like he is, but... it's still got a strong grip on him."

Alia sighs and says, "I figured as much. It's been so long since we've been without his help, and with Maverick attacks rising these days, we need him to fight more than ever."

"Don't need to tell us that." says Zero. "Such a thing is already blatantly obvious."

"Right." says Alia.

Just then, X gets a beeping signal on this right wrist. X brings up his wrist, presses a button on it, and he brings up a video of Signas. X then says, "Commander Signas, sir. What is it?"

"X, I need you and Zero to come to my office." says Signas. "We have two special guests here. One of them appears to be Doctor Ramona Lanster of the Reploid Research Institute. As for the other guest we have, well... you'll just need to see him for yourself."

"You said one of them was Dr. Lanster?" asks X. "She's that woman dedicated to finding the true evolutionary path for all Reploids, right?"

"That's her, all right." says Signas. "Anyway, you and Zero need to hurry here to my office."

"Roger." says X. "Zero and I will be on our way."

X presses the button on his wrist, ending Signas' transmission.

"Guess you both better hurry if it's urgent." says Alia, to which X replies, "Yeah, we'll continue our conversation later. Let's go, Zero."

"Right." says Zero.

After that, both X and Zero head for Signas' office.

* * *

As X and Zero reach the office, the doors open for them to walk inside. When they do, they see that both Pit and Dr. Lanster are there as well. Seeing Pit ends up surprising both X and Zero more, but they try to refrain from showing it too much.

"Ah, X, Zero. Good to see you two made it." says Signas. "I believe you two know something about Dr. Lanster here."

X says, "We've heard of her, but never got to meet her in person."

"Well, at any rate, it's a pleasure to meet two of the greatest Maverick Hunters ever." says Dr. Lanster. "Especially since I will need to be taken into your protection."

"Protection?" asks Zero.

"Yes, Dr. Lanster gave me some grave news about her situation." says Signas. "She says a group of hitmen of tried to silence her from getting her research out to the world. Says that whoever hired these marauders could send out more after her."

"That's correct." says Dr. Lanster. "You see, as you all may know, I dedicated myself to finding the true way to evolve the Reploid race without leaving any of the older generations behind. Being an established race, I figure everyone should have the right to evolve in the same way, not just let newer generations decide something for us. I am a new generation Reploid myself, but I want even older model Reploids to take part in becoming something greater as well."

"And I guess you found out how to bring that about, right?" asks X.

"Yes." says Dr. Lanster. "But it might take a good while to explain it all in fine detail. Basically, my research shows that if we cleanse the impurities out a Reploid's DNA, they can reach their full potential in no time flat."

"I see." says Zero. "With such a discovery being made, it's no wonder some would want you out of the picture."

"Well, my research is more complicated than it sounds." says Dr. Lanster. "But you're right, and whoever wants me dead and my research hushed, I suspect that they have a huge amount of clout when it comes to their dealings with the world."

"Funny." says X. "And when did you make you discovery, Doctor?"

"About three days ago, I believe." says Dr. Lanster. "Why? Is that important?"

"Hrmmm." X merely says, to which, Zero asks, "X, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah." says X. "Her discovery was made not all that long after the government decided to have new generation Reploids installed with Copy Chips again."

"Wait a minute." says Dr. Lanster. "You're not suggesting the government wants me dead, are you?"

"Or perhaps someone that thinks the Copy Chips are the only type of evolution we need in this world for Reploids." says Signas. "The last maniac we fought, being the Jakob Project's own Lumine, went on a bend of wanting to see older Reploids brought down, thinking that only the new generation deserved to have such pleasures only to themselves. And your research would possibly mean disaster to those that want such a world all to them only. Make sense?"

"I figured my research would make certain people angry with me." says Dr. Lanster. "But I never thought it would go to these types of extremes."

"At any rate, we'll be happy to take you into protection." says Signas.

"Thank you, Commander Signas." says Dr. Lanster. "I appreciate it so much."

"You said hitmen came after you, did you not, Doctor?" asks Zero, to which Dr. Lanster replies, "That's right. But this young angel here saved me from them single-handedly."

"That's what I was gathering." says Zero. "So, the winged-boy here is a real angel, huh?"

"That's right." says Pit with a confident smile. "My name is Pit, and I serve the Goddess of Light, Palutena. I was sent to your world to find out why it would causing a dimensional flux in our Outrealm Gate. But when I came to this world, I saw this woman in danger, so I rushed in to save her from the four marauders."

"You don't say." says X. "Well, we should commend you for helping the Doctor when we couldn't."

"Thanks." says Pit. "If you all don't mind, I'd like to stick around for a while. You know, since I have to see what caused the dimensional flux in our Outrealm Gate, and I know nothing about this world, it might be nice to have a helping hand here. You show me around this world, and I'll help you fight the bad guys. What do you say?"

"Well... if you managed to single-handedly save this woman here..." Zero starts with. "...then you clearly must be a powerful fighter in your own rights. Plus, we've never had an angel's help before."

"Yeah, you could be a powerful ally to us if you can take on a few Reploids without being scratched." says X. "What about you, Commander Signas? You're in charge, so you make the call."

"I agree that... Pit here could be quite a boon to our cause." says Signas. "Why not? The Maverick Hunters can always use more able-bodied fighters. Naturally, our force only contains Reploids to deal with such situations, but... I suppose we can accept aid from a more organic being such as an angel. Welcome to the Maverick Hunters, Pit."

"Thank you." says Pit. "I promise to serve well until my services are no longer required."

"We shall see." says Signas.

Just then, the alarms in the building sound off, and a computerized voice sounds off saying, "All Maverick Hunters report to the command center. This not a drill. All Maverick Hunters report to the command center."

"What's going on?" asks Pit, to which Signas replies, "Duty calling! X and Zero, head to the command center! Pit, you follow them there!"

"Roger!" go both X and Zero. X then says to Pit, "Follow us, Pit! We'll show you the way!"

"Uh, okay." says Pit as he, X and Zero leave Signas' office to head to the command center.

"Dr. Lanster." says Signas, to which she replies, "Yes, Commander Signas?"

Signas continues with, "Stay close to me for your protection. I'll escort you to a safe place before I join the other Maverick Hunters."

"Gotcha." says Dr. Lanster before her and Signas head out the doors.

To Be Continued in Chapter 3.


End file.
